Through a Glass, Darkly
thumb Through a Glass, Darkly was the name of an RPG sourcebook released by Decipher in 2005, focused entirely on the mirror universe. Introduction : "I had an opportunity to observe your counterparts here quite closely. They were brutal, savage, unprincipled, uncivilized, treacherous... I found them quite refreshing." : – Spock to Kirk and McCoy, Mirror, Mirror : Through the looking glass... darkly. : Haven't you ever wanted to phaser the captain, level a helpless planet, and steal your weight in gold-pressed latinum? Now you can – on the other side of the mirror. In this setting book for the Star Trek Roleplaying Game, you can bring Federation ideals of justice to the Mirror Universe, or revel in your own character's dark reflection. Prowl the Terran Empire with Captain Kirk of the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|I.S.S. ''Enterprise]], or crush puny Human rebels with Intendant Kira of the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance. So grab your agonizer, grow a goatee, and watch your back–because in the Mirror Universe, nothing is what it seems... : Through a Glass Darkly: The Mirror Universe includes: : Complete setting information for the Terran Empire from Star Trek and the brutal Alliance from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. : Rules and guidelines for creating your existing character's mirror image. : Everything you need to play a "Mirror Series," including new skills, cruel traits, and the malign Wheel of Comeuppance. : ''Star Trek RPG Rules and statistics for the agonizer, the Tantalus Field, and the deadly devices of Imperial Security. : ''Unsolved mysteries of the Mirror Universe to explore on your own or use in your series. Summary The sourcebook was only released and distributed electronically. It provides players with a fairly complete history and scientific explanation of the mirror universe, much of which contradicts at least mildly with information given in other non-canon sources. It also gives information on how to create a mirror counterpart for an already existing character in the RPG. References Characters : • • George and Gracie • • • • • • • • • • Revok • • • T'Jal • • • • Danaher • Darthalo • Starships and vehicles :Antheraea Polyphemus • Cetacean Probe • • • Ravok Locations Cities and planetary locations :Alliance Palace • Dystopia Planitia • Presidio Fortress • Science Ministry Institute of Technology and Enterprise • Tantalus Penal Colony Outposts and stations :Betazed Orbital Construction Station • Saturn Fortress • Terok Nor Planets and planetoids :Acamar III • Alpha Centauri VII • Andor • Bajor • Betazed • Bolarus • Bolarus IX • Breen • Cardassia Prime • Ceti Alpha V • Earth • Ferenginar • Gorlan • • Organia • Rigel II • Rigel III • Rigel V • Rigel VII • Risa • Qo'noS • Sigma Iota II • Tuburon • Vega IX • Vulcan Stars and systems Stellar regions :Bajor Sector Races and cultures :Alpha Centauran • Bajoran • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Gorlan • Gorn • Halkan • Husnock • Klingon • Minosian • Organian • Romulan • Sheliak • Terran • Tiburonese • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Alliance Forces Command • Assassins of Q • Bolian Resistance • Bureau of Interstellar Hegemony • Caduceus Incorporated • Chronowerx Corporation • Dominion • Imperial Senate of the Terran Empire • Imperial Security • Imperial Starfleet • Keeler Aerospace • Khak'ma • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • Ministry of Genetic Purity • Ministry of War • Ministry of Vassal Affairs • Orion Cabal • Orion Syndicate • Oswaldites • Procurer's Guild • Propaganda Ministry • Resource Acquisition Bureau • Revenue Ministry • Romulan Star Empire • Security Ministry • Science Ministry • Science Police • Tal-Shaya Partners • Terran Empire • Terran Rebellion • Tholian Assembly • Zakrim • Stalinoid • Carterian • Vulcan Underground Ranks and titles :Betazed Supreme Leader • Captain • Captain's Mate • Chief Executive Officer • Emperor of the Terran Empire • Governor • Intendant • Legate • Regent of the Klingon Empire • Sector Commandant • Senator of the Terran Empire • Starfleet Commander Science and technology :agonizer • agony booth • Deneva parasite • Elasian tears • Genesis Weapon • Kironide injection • Mind-Sifter • neural neutralizer • Pacifer spores • Psi 2000 virus • Scalosian water • The Teacher • Venus drug Events :Alliance-Romulan War • Klingon Civil War • Terran Rebellion • Tholian War Other references :Articles of Alliance • D'Chaat • Infinite Profit in Infinite Diversity • Managed Culture • Millennial Reign • Pek • Prime Directive Appendices Connections External link * category:rPG books